Contagioso
by Narien
Summary: Había sido una hermosa reunión, llena de pláticas, anécdotas del pasado,y planes futuros. La vida de adultos era ocupada, cada uno con sus recientes trabajos tenían poco tiempo libre y pasar un tiempo con Haizaki, u otros amigos, era especial y divertido. Pero las ideas eran contagiosas, era como un virus, sobre todo cuando esas personas están muy emocionadas y felices. [NISHIMIZU]


_**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**: _

_Los personajes aquí son mayores de edad, sobre los 25 años. _

_Hay un poco mucho Ooc quizás. _

_Escena explicita! YAOI, BOY LOVE Están advertidos._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Era como contagioso.

Ella quería tener un bebé de Haizaki, así que ya estaban planificando y Haizaki parecía orgulloso de tener un pequeño o pequeña, y enseñarle fútbol. Esa había sido una hermosa reunión, llena de pláticas, anécdotas del pasado, y planes futuros. La vida de adultos era ocupada, cada uno con sus recientes trabajos tenían poco tiempo libre y pasar un tiempo con Haizaki, u otros amigos, era especial y divertido. Pero las ideas eran contagiosas, era como un virus, sobre todo cuando esas personas están muy emocionadas y felices por ello, eso hace que te contagien esa emoción, de querer la misma felicidad.

¿Que quieren tener un bebé? Se Oía emocionante, se oía bello, cuidar de una pequeña criatura, educarla, amarla y enseñarle, era algo que parecía hermoso a sus ojos. Un pequeño o pequeña, que representará el amor que ambos se tenían. Esa emoción que desprendía al hablar del tema, ese brillo en sus ojos, le hacía desear lo mismo.

Sin embargo, era imposible procrear entre ellos -Mizukamiya y su pareja- y eso él más bajo lo sabía. Aún así, apenas llegar a su humilde casa donde ambos vivían, Mizukamiya como siempre tan atrevido y seductor, rodeo el cuello del más alto con sus brazos, acercándolo a él y robándole un beso. Un beso inocente y casto al principio, para luego volverse apasionado y salvaje.

Sus lenguas danzaban y se acariciaban entre sí, el más alto lo ciño de su cintura, y colocó su mano en la cabeza de Mizu, hundiendo sus dedos entre esas suaves hebras azules. Provocando así más contacto entre sus bocas y un beso mucho más profundo, que parecía que ninguno quería detener, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para respirar. Ambos estaban agitados, uno más sonrojado que el otro, y parecían dispuestos a seguir, por lo menos uno quería seguir.

Agitado, Mizukamiya observó a su amante con ojos extasiados en deseo. Sus mejillas estaban levemente arreboladas y de su boca salía un hilillo de saliva.- Seiya... hagamos unos bebés.- fue lo que le dijo a su novio, con un tono sugerente.

Nishikage no pensó mucho en esas palabras, quizás era su forma de decirle que quería cariño e invitarlo a hacer el amor, no es como si no quisiera tampoco. Amaba a Seiryuu con locura y lo encontraba la persona más perfecta del mundo. Y por dios, su rostro con esa expresión llena de deseo, mezclada con una pizca de timidez, era imposible negarse a la petición de su hermoso novio.

Si bien parecía que tendrían que ir a su habitación, no lo hicieron. Parecía que Mizukamiya, estaba tan deseoso que comenzaron a deshacerse de su ropa en la misma sala, allí en el sofá. Mas bien, Mizukamiya fue quien, como usualmente lo hacía, tomó la iniciativa y empujo a Nishikage hacia el sofá sin mucho miramiento o duda, sus movimientos estaban calculados. Seiya solo le miro sorprendido para luego sonreír algo embobado, al ver a su atrevida pareja sentarse sobre su vientre mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa.

El de ondulados cabellos azules, se acercó para besar a su pareja, mientras que Nishikage lo recibió deseoso. Posando sus grandes manos sobre la suave espalda desnuda de Seiryuu, tocando desde su cintura, deslizando sus ásperos dedos por su columna, deleitando su tacto con la figura de su amante con lentitud. Sus manos llegaron hasta la base del cuello, pronto comenzó a acariciar los hombros del contrario, para llevar sus manos hasta el rostro del chico. En todo ese momento no habían dejado de besarse, solo separándose cada pocos segundos para poder respirar.

Mizukamiya finalmente se separó, observándolo sonriente sin vergüenza alguna, solo con esa expresión coqueta y traviesa. Nishikage siempre se sorprendía por eso, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado, pero al mismo tiempo tan atraído por él.

\- Quítate la ropa, Seiya.- fueron sus palabras, no una orden, era un deseo que quería. Y Nishikage ni corto ni perezoso lo hizo. Además tenía demasiada calor y algo entre sus pantalones que comenzaba a doler lentamente.

Seiya se levantó, y Seiryuu también lo hizo, pero sin abandonar su cómoda posición que era encima de Seiya. Este último se quitó la playera que llevaba puesta, pasándola sobre su cabeza, Mizukamiya aprovecho ese instante para abrazarlo y besar el pecho bien formado de su pareja, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo el lugar. El más alto reprimió un pequeño gemido por ello, Seiryuu le ponía como no tenía idea.

Nishikage tampoco quería quedarse atrás, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del otro, y sus manos no tardaron en bajar por la espalda del contrario, haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar los pantalones del otro. Allí, por sobre la ropa, comenzó a acariciar la retaguardia de Mizukamiya, casi como si estuviera jugando, mientras hundía su nariz en los cabellos azules de su chico y aspiraba ese dulce aroma que tanto le enloquecía.

Hablando de 'enloquecer', Seiryuu no estaba contento, en parte sí, porque amaba besar a su novio, acariciar su abdomen bien trabajado, besar su cuello. Pero él esperaba que Nishikage le arrancara el pantalón y ropa interior, no es como si no estuviera disfrutando de ese 'masaje', pero es que tenía muchas ganas de que lo tocara más, no quería que lo torturara de esa manera. Gruño por lo bajo, y abrazó a su novio.

\- N-no te co-contengas, Seiya.- le susurro a su oído, gimiendo un poco de paso. Nishikage se sonrojo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, al sentir el cálido aliento de Mizukamiya contra su oreja. No tardó en sobresaltarse un poco, cuando las manos de su pareja estaban intentando desabrochar su pantalón, desvió su mirada al rostro de su pareja y ambas miradas se encontraron sin poder despegarse de la otra. No supo en que momento, quizás había sido hipnotizado por la profunda mirada de su lindo peliazul, pero sus manos ya estaban desabrochando ahora el pantalón de Seiryuu.

No tardaron mucho para que ambos quedarán tal cual llegaron al mundo. Ambos con su piel al descubierto, besándose y demostrándose cuanto se querían. Mizukamiya ahora acariciaba la ancha, musculosa y varonil espalda de Nishikage, y este último acariciaba los suaves muslos de Seiryuu, cuyas piernas rodeaban la cintura de Nishikage. Provocando que sus miembros, ya bastante excitados, se tocarán y rozaran entre sí, generando intensos gemidos de placer en esos húmedos besos que se regalaban.

Mizukamiya no dejaba de moverse, moviendo sus caderas, provocando más contacto. Nishikage sabía lo que Seiryuu quería, y no tardó en llevar uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada de su novio, entrando en él. Eso rompió el beso, ya que Mizukamiya gimió excitado por la intromisión.

\- Se-seiya… apre-apresúrate.- le suplico agitado, porque sabía que Nishikage lo preparaba demasiado bien, y se tomaba mucho tiempo en ello. Hoy precisamente, tenía muchas ganas y estaba a nada de explotar, no quería que lo torturara. Nishikage gimió, Mizukamiya había comenzado a morder su hombro izquierdo.

El de cabellos claros quería ser rápido, pero lo que menos quería era dañar a Seiryuu, lo único que pudo hacer para apresurar las cosas, fue meter un segundo dedo y seguir preparándolo, moviendo sus dedos dentro de él, separando sus dedos y juntandolos, una y otra vez. Mizukamiya se retorcía, gemía, gritaba, mordía, incluso el mismo movía las caderas para tener más contacto y provocarle más placer.

Nishikage volvió a gruñir, también estaba excitado, pero necesitaba prepararlo más. Sin embargo, Seiryuu tenía otros planes; logró deshacerse de los dedos de Nishikage y empujar a Seiya al sofá, de tal forma que quedó recostado otra vez.

\- Seiryuu…- llamo Nishikage, entre confundido y excitado, por aquel giro inesperado de los eventos.

\- Va-vamos hacerlo… Seiya…- agitado, tomó el miembro de Seiya con su mano, Nishikage cerró los ojos y gimió, al sentir como acariciaba su miembro de arriba abajo. Mas fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que Mizukamiya se levantaba un poco y se colocaba justo encima de su miembro.

\- Es-espera…- le llamo Nishikage, aunque fue lo único que hizo para intentar detenerlo. Estaba demasiado excitado por la vista que tenía: su querido novio, relamiéndose sus labios, sudando un poco, provocando que algunos cortos mechones se le pegaran a su frente, mientras acariciaba su trasero contra la punta de su miembro.

Hasta que finalmente, pareció hallar la posición correcta, para que el miembro de Nishikage entrará dentro de él. Primero entro la punta, provocando una expresión de dolor en Mizukamiya, y un gemido de placer de parte de Nishikage, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él. No paso mucho, en realidad nada, para que Seiryuu comenzará a bajar más y más, deslizando aquel miembro duro dentro de sí, sintiendo como se abría paso e invadía su interior. Apretó sus dientes, mientras dejaba salir gemidos pequeños de dolor, pero él lo quería más dentro de él, profundamente dentro.

Seiya también disfrutaba sentir su miembro dentro de la calidez de Mizukamiya y notar como el cuerpo de su novio le reconocía, lo hacía sentir en éxtasis. Podía sentir su miembro palpitar, incluso crecer más dentro de Seiryuu. Ver la figura de Mizukamiya encima suyo, le provocaba deliciosos escalofríos, sentir como este se deslizaba con cuidado, retorciéndose, colocando esa expresión de dolor, abriendo su boca para intentar respirar, gimiendo en el proceso y volver a cerrar sus labios un poco avergonzado, era una bella escena. Nishikage no podía estar más excitado al ver esa figura, ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada. Seiya, quien siempre parecía tranquilo, preocupado, alguien que hacía las cosas con calma, no pudo aguantar mucho.

Para sorpresa de Mizukamiya, las varoniles manos de su novio se posaron en su cintura, pudo escucharle decir un lo siento o eso creía, porque enseguida Seiya le empujo hacia abajo, provocando que el miembro dentro suyo, tocará un punto profundo dentro de él. Seiryuu no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo este se vino, ensuciando el abdomen de su pareja, con la cual compartía este momento de intimidad y placer.

El más alto se inclinó hacia él, para abrazarlo, rodearlo entre sus brazos y besar su rostro con dulzura, cuello y hombros, esperando que su novio se recuperará de aquel choque de emociones. El peliazul se notaba agitado, tembloroso, pero mentiría al decir que no había disfrutado esa sensación.

\- Perdóname, te amo.- Seiryuu sorprendido por esas palabras, le observó. Seiya muy pocas veces decía eso, no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque sentía muchas vergüenza el hacerlo. Mizukamiya casi quiso llorar, por todo, por el placer que sentía, por el dolor repentino, por esas cálidas palabras. Lo único que hizo en respuesta a eso, fue besarlo con inocente pasión en sus labios, acto que fue correspondido enseguida.

Después de esos besos llenos de dulzura y amor, de Nishikage acariciando sus brazos, su espalda, limpiando las lágrimas del contrario. Seiryuu comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, provocando más de un quejido al más alto.

\- Seiryuu…- murmuró en su oído, mientras este se movía con vergüenza, posando una mano en sus labios, cerrando los ojos cada vez que sentía el miembro de Seiya tan dentro suyo.

\- N-no digas mi nombre así…- amaba eso de él, después de haber empezado todo esto con tanta galantería, fuerza y sensualidad, para llegar a este punto, repentinamente a Mizukamiya le estaba ganando la vergüenza, como arrepintiéndose pero aún queriendo seguir. Le parecía extremadamente adorable que hiciera eso, no podía evitar el no molestarlo un poco, besar su cuello, morderlo, susurrar su nombre cerca de su oído, dejando escapar unos quejidos. Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, ahora quien parecía más atrevido era Nishikage. Este último poso su mano en el miembro de Seiryuu para comenzar a darle placer, para sorpresa del de cabellera azul, quien no pudo evitar gemir, se aferró a los hombros del contrario, rasguñando, sin detener sus movimientos en ningún momento.

Allí ambos estaban retozando en su sofá, excitados, sonriéndose y amándose. No tardó mucho para que fuera Mizukamiya quien estuviera recostado en el sofá, mientras Nishikage le embestía provocando que Seiryuu gimiera y gritará de placer. El peliazul incluso le rogaba por más y Nishikage claro que no se negaba. Mizukamiya sentía que su corazón le iba explotar de tan rápido que latía, cerraba los ojos fuerza a cada estocada, le costaba respirar, pero sentía que se derretía, sentía tanta calor y tanto deseo que se sofocaba.

El más alto no tardó en inclinarse, sin dejar de embestirlo, para robarle todo el aire a Mizukamiya en un fogoso beso, el cual fue correspondido enseguida. Mizukamiya le abrazó, aunque sus brazos apenas tenían fuerza, logró aferrarse a él, rasguñar su espalda sin saber muy bien que hacer con tanta lujuria dentro de él. El pelizul le llamó por su nombre, pero su voz sonaba quebrada, entrecortada, agitada, acompañada de gemidos, que solo terminaron por excitar a Nishikage y llegar a su final.

\- Sei….ryuu…- apenas pronunció su nombre, para robarle un último beso, esta vez más suave, y luego separarse de él, sin romper la unión.- Ya… debo…- intentó alejarse otra vez, esta vez retirando su miembro, pero las piernas de su novio se aferraron a su cintura, rodeándola, impidiéndole alejarse.

\- De-dentro… ¡ah!- suplico.

\- Pe-pero…- Nishikage sabía que Mizukamiya no le gustaba que se viniera dentro y él lo comprendía, no tenía problema. Además había comenzado todo tan rápido que ni un preservativo se había puesto, ya era tarde para preocuparse por eso.

\- Haz...hazlo…- las piernas de Mizukamiya temblaban, Nishikage frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que no podría resistirse a las súplicas y gemidos de su pareja. Volvió a hundirse profundamente dentro de Seiryuu, quien se arqueó al sentirlo otra vez. Solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas, gemidos y súplicas más, para que finalmente ambos llegarán al orgasmo, soltando un gemido entre placer y alivio. Había sido estupendo.

Nishikage cansado se dejó caer encima de su novio, no sin antes sacar su miembro, Mizukamiya agitado apenas si gimió de dolor por eso, estaba exhausto, penas podía sentir los mimos de su pareja, ya que este besaba su cabeza con dulzura y él solo tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír antes de quedarse dormido, en los brazos de su novio.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama que compartía con Nishikage, cubierto por las mantas y ya era de día. Estaba solo ¿Dónde estaba Nishikage? Intentó levantarse, tenía la boca seca, su cabello era un desastre, quería darse un baño, pero apenas se inclinó, sintió un fuerte dolor por debajo de la espalda, que le obligó a recostarse de nuevo, esta vez boca abajo. No tardó en aullar de dolor, Nishikage había sido muy duro, aunque era su culpa, él le había pedido más, no se arrepentía pero le dolía.

\- Mizukamiya…- por fin el dueño de sus pensamientos aparecía, se acercó rápidamente a él.- ¿estás bien?- la pregunta estándar salió de su boca, Mizukamiya solo frunció el ceño por unos segundos, era obvio que no. Luego hundió su cabeza en la almohada, mientras decía algunas cosas que Nishikage no entendía.- Te daré algo para el dolor, preparé el baño para tí ¿está bien?.- su querido novio era tan comprensivo y paciente con él. Mientras Seiryuu estaba de malas, por despertar recién y sentir mucho dolor.

\- Seiya…- llamo, volteándolo a ver, Nishikage le miró con tranquilidad, este ya estaba vestido, a diferencia de Seiryuu, quien solo las mantas cubrían su desnudez.- Yo… ¿qué piensas de... los bebés?- preguntó con timidez, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nishikage solo parpadeo un par de veces confundido ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Rápidamente Nishikage rememoro la salida que habían tenido junto con Haizaki y su pareja, y tuvo una idea.

\- Mizukamiya… Esto es por Haizaki ¿Quieres un bebé?- volvió a preguntar, para ese rato el peliazul había vuelto hundir su rostro en la almohada, ocultando su vergüenza, creía que Nishikage lo tomaría por un capricho, solo porque Haizaki había sacado el tema, y él y su pareja se veían entusiasmados. Solo quería esa misma felicidad para ellos dos, solo que eran hombres, y ninguno podía concebir.

\- Olvídalo…- le dijo, aún con la cara hundida sobre la almohada, pero Seiya le escucho de todas formas.- Somos hombres no pode-

\- Mizukamiya.- llamó decidido Nishikage.- Me gustaría criar un pequeño o pequeña contigo, podemos adoptar.- la voz de Nishikage sonaba seria, pero tan cálida y soñadora.

El peliazul por fin dejó ver su rostro, para mostrar una expresión de sorpresa y ver el rostro de su novio más cerca del suyo. Nishikage le sonreía levemente, pero se notaba que estaba encantado con la idea.

\- ¿de verdad?- pregunto confundido, su pareja asintió para sentir como la gran mano de Nishikage acariciaba suavemente su desordenado cabello.

\- Quiero que seamos padres.

\- ¿no lo dices solo por complacerme, verdad?

\- Claro que no, también lo había estado pensando. Pero no sé si se tan buen padre, no-

Sus palabras se detuvieron, cuando Mizukamiya se lanzo a abrazarlo, rodeando el cuello del contrario con sus brazos. Nishikage sorprendido, tardo en corresponderle, pero al final lo hizo, rodeando la cintura del otro, aspirando su aroma. Aunque el abrazo se rompió en segundos, porque Mizukamiya se tenso, y el dolor le obligó a volver a la cama nuevamente.

\- Mi-Mizukamiya perdón.- Nishikage se puso nervioso al verlo quejándose nuevamente y boca abajo, ya que no podía sentarse. Quizás le había abrazado demasiado fuerte- Espera.. te traeré algo para el dolor.- se levantó y estaba dispuesto a salir a buscar algo, cuando la suave voz de Mizukamiya, llamando por su nombre le detuvo.

\- Seiya… serás un gran padre.- Seiryuu tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, incluso casi seductora, que provoco un sonrojo a Nishikage. Sí sería un gran padre, no, ambos serían unos buenos padres.

FIN

-0-0-0-0-0-

Siguiendo con 'No dejemos morir los sakkafriday' traje este fic. No creo que pueda seguir con otro fic para el siguiente viernes, ya que esta semana estuve ocupada y apenas pude terminar este oneshot (y eso que ya lo tenía bastante avanzado). Quería el próximo viernes actualizar la historia de Un nuevo Tiempo, pero no creo que alcance, ya que se viene una semana ocupada para mí o mes quizás X'D

Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado todo esto, no tengo idea que escribí. No sé de donde salió tal escena xD ver muchos doujins hacen mal, nenes(?). Quizás ahora me pidan una con Kazemaru y con alguna de sus muchas shipps que le tengo, voten aquí su shipp favorita con Kazemaru... okno xD.

En fin ¿qué les pareció? Esta shipp es muy crack :'u casi no hay nada de ellos x'D Pero me gusto escribirlo ¿Cual fue su parte favorita? ¿Qué opinan? Aquí me despido.

Nos leemos!


End file.
